Smithsonian Revolution
by Antoinette-1812
Summary: A new nightgaurd ends up going with larry Daley to the smithsonian, Meeting up with some of history's ' leaders' , all of whom want to "rule" the world. Revolution and love is in the air. Sorry i suck at summaries T to be safe OC x Napoleon Bonaparte
1. The New Girl

* I do not own Night at the Museum or any of its affiliates. I only own Sophie Kingston my OC. I start out with a flashback , and ends again with the same one. I have it marked with a { ** }. I have added and fixed a few things! I love the Reviews. I have open office , but it still looks weird to me. ( Please tell me if I should space the sentences or just leave it be.) Thank you. Please Enjoy this Fan Fiction ~ ^_^ *

~ Flash Back~

"Cant you go any faster?" Said Larry Daley.  
" I don't want to get a ticket!" I screamed back  
" The biggest museum in the world is coming to life and your only going 45 miles  
an hour?" said Larry as he began to fiddle with the Radio in my car." I am 20 years old , Mr. Daley , I have a clean record, and I want to keep it that way!" I said as I began to see some of the grand monuments as we approached Washington D.C.  
Yep , All the exhibits in the Smithsonian were coming to life , in 3 nights my life had  
changed. How did I get mixed up in this? It started 3 days ago when I took a  
temporary job at the museum of natural history in NYC...

~ End Flash Back ~

" Gotta love New York Traffic." I mumbled to myself as I changed the song on my  
cars CD player to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. It was the first night of my new job.  
I was the new Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. I arrived and  
parked my car ; entered in the back door of the museum; and made my way to the museum curator's office.

" Mr. McPhee? Hello..." I said as I slowly opened the door to his office.  
" Ah Miss Kingston, Right on time." Said The curator.  
" Yes , I was caught in the traffic , im glad I made a early start." I replied to the  
curator.  
" You have a professional attitude for a teenager , now adays they are all  
seemingly rude." he said as he sipped some tea.  
" Yes sir , they just have many immature moments." I said as he gave me a slight smile.  
" So , Are you ready for your first night ?" he said as he sat his tea down.  
"Yes sir , but I wanted to ask you a question if I might." I said as I pushed my black rimmed glasses up on my face.  
" Go ahead." he replied.  
" What Happened to the last Night guard ? Are there any precautions I need to know about?" I asked .  
" His Name was Larry Daley , he is now the president of Daley Devices. The only thing you will have to worry about is boredom being here alone all night," Said Mr. McPhee as he stared out his office window.  
" As for the boredom , I'm use to being alone ." I said as I looked around his office.

" well , here lately I have been seeing flocks of 'coo-coo birds fly out of here." he said as he sipped his tea again.

" May I ask why sir?"

" They all claim everything comes to life at night. Crazy huh?"

"yes sir. I guess it may get kind of scary here at night. It is a big place." I said thinking about being alone at night...

" Are you sure you are up to this occupation Miss Kingston?" he said in a serious tone.

" Yes sir. Cant wait." I said reassuring him.

" You will be paid for a whole week , even though the artifacts and displays will be shipped off in three days." he said

" Closing time." Said Mr. McPhee as we walked out of his office.  
Within the next five minutes everyone left the museum and the sun was setting. I  
locked the front and back doors when I heard something. It sounded like  
something with very big feet, but it sounded hard. I turned around and had a big  
cold chill when I realized the big Tyrannosaurus Rex was not on the rock at the  
entrance.  
" I'm officially Freaked out now." I mumbled to myself , as I tried to fallow the  
sound.  
There in front of me was the T-Rex. Walking .  
" Throw the Bone." said a man behind me.  
I turned around and there was a man in a black suit.  
" Your not Allowed in here! How did you get in here?! I locked the doors!" I said  
feeling confused.  
" I'm Larry Daley. Daley devices , maybe you've heard of it?" He said as he began  
to lightly wrestle with the big dinosaur and then stopped when he saw boxes all over the floor.  
He turned and looked at me and asked , " What happened?"  
Suddenly all the boxes opened and the displays were getting out , talking ,  
interacting with each other, and Mr. Daley looked like this was nothing new.  
" This is your first night here isn't it ?" he said as he made his way towards me.  
" yeah." I said shaky.  
He laughed and began to explain how the tablet of ahkmenrah brought everything  
to life at night , he took me on the tour of the museum and we ended up back on  
the entrance floor.  
" Teddy Roosevelt Ma'am." said a man on a horse who was helping a beautiful  
Indian maiden off the back of the horse.  
" Sophie Kingston." I said as I smiled to them both as Larry asked Teddy why  
everyone was boxed up , he told him that the board of Trustees decided to close  
the Museum and in three days they would be shipped to the Federal Archives.  
" Ill try to talk to the board." Said Mr. Daley as everyone climbed back in their  
boxes and the sunlight filtered through the windows and fell on the floor.  
It had been two days and Mr. Daley had no luck with the board.  
I had become very close to Jedidiah and Octavius in the past three nights , that is  
when Attila wasn't picking me up and carrying me off somewhere.  
Jed kept me laughing with his western Antics that reminded me of my home in the  
south. While Octavius kept me enlightened with his stories of the glorious reign of  
the roman empire.  
I said my goodbyes to the displays as they got into their boxes for the last time , I  
was crying because I had gotten close to them. Even though they were made of  
wax , they had hearts of gold. Mr. Daley had Come into the museum about 3 am  
that morning. The sun had come up and the movers began to put the boxes into  
the big moving truck. Suddenly I saw the Wheels in Mr. Daley 's head turning. I  
tapped him on the shoulder as he looked at me.  
" What ever it is Mr. Daley , I want in." I said in anticipation.  
I went back to my apartment and packed my backpack because I could smell an  
adventure about to rise and I couldn't wait! I went to bed and was rudely  
awakened at 2 in the morning by my cell phone going off and someone yelling in  
the other end. I immediately realized it was Jedidiah and he was in trouble. I told  
him I was on my way. I quickly put on some jeans and a white Tank then got my  
pre-packed bag and jumped in my car and headed to Mr. Daley's house. I told  
Larry that somehow the tablet had gotten packed into the cargo and now the  
Federal Archives were coming to life. So here we are Heading to Washington D.C.

* * Cant you go any faster?" Said Larry Daley.  
" I don't want to get a ticket!" I screamed back  
" The biggest museum in the world is coming to life and your only going 45 miles  
an hour?" said Larry as he began to fiddle with the Radio in my car.

I am 20 years old , Mr. Daley , I have a clean record, and I want to keep it that way!" I said as I began to see some of the grand monuments as we approached Washington D.C.  
When we finally arrived it was about 9 in the morning so we got some coffee and  
began to make our way around Washington D.C.


	2. egyptian introduction

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews , I'm Glad you like the first chapter! I Hope this chapter does not disappoint. I do not own Night at the Museum or any of its affiliates. Tried using open office. It still looks weird to me , im trying to figure it out. I own nothing but Sophie.*

It was about 6 pm and the sun was setting as Larry and Sophie walked into the Smithsonian Castle. We saw a lot of neat displays as we tried to find a door that could lead us to the National Archives . On the way Larry was held up by a " Rookie" Night guard named "brundon" who ended up being head-locked with Larry's Flash light. When we finally located the door , We found some extra guard suits hanging up in what looked to be a small locker room. We put the dark blue Smithsonian suits on and headed down a flight of stairs .

" It's Like a maze in here." Said Larry as he turned and saw a gigantic crate surrounded by Ancient Egyptian Soldiers.

" I think we have found our Friends Mr. Daley." I said as I looked at the museum marker. " B29. . . How many levels are in this thing?" I asked Larry rhetorically.

" Lots." he replied as he tried to open the door wider so he could look inside.

" Uh-huh." I Said as she walked over to help.

Larry saw Sacajawea with her Bow pulled back , Attila and his Men , And Jed frozen beside the phone.

" Poor guys." I Said as I surveyed the scene.

"I'm Going to deal with you later!" said Larry to the frozen Capuchin clutching the Tablet of Ahkmenrah.

As soon as Larry had the tablet outside of the crate It Illuminated and the Pharaoh Kahmunrah was Yelling into Sophie's ear.

" OWWW!" I yelled in pain as i pushed the pharaoh down.

The Pharaoh stood up yelling Egyptian orders to his men , Suddenly, Spears were pointed at both Larry and Sophie's Necks. The Pharaoh, After figuring out we spoke English, Began to give orders to Larry and Sophie.

"I'm trying to say this as respectfully as possible, But I will not take orders from you. I Don't Even know you!" I Said as i tried to use a finger to move one of the spears away.

"Yes sir , Who are you?" said Larry trying to get a conversation going so he could think of a way of escape.

" I am Kahmunrah. King of the Kings. Ruler of Egypt." he said as he began to poke his chest out.

" Someone has a vanity steak... Kahmunrah. Hmm... Oh yeah! I know your brother Ahkmenrah. Such a nice guy." I said as the Spears seem to grow closer to my neck.

" Oh isn't he just." Said Kahmunrah sarcastically as he snapped his fingers and the spears were literally touching her skin now.

" Fine , ill be quiet." I said as i looked at the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh gave a sly grin and said , " Wise decision."

He turned and looked at Larry and asked , " I have told you who I am , but now, Who are you?"

" I'm Larry Daley. Daley Devices? Maybe you've heard of me? The Glow-in -the-dark-Flashlight ...Super-Big-Dog-Bone? … No? ok."said Larry as he trailed off.

The Pharaoh looked very UN-impressed and asked Larry to give him the Tablet.

" Release my friends." Said Larry Boldly.

" After you Give the Tablet to me!" said the Pharaoh.

A sudden spark of genius hit Larry as he quickly gave the Pharaoh the Tablet.

"Wise Decision Mr. Larry Daley of Daley Devices." Said the pharaoh as he quickly turned around to leave and Sophie Stuck her tongue out at him.

" You probably don't want the cube do you ?" Larry shouted out to Kahmunrah.

" What Cube?" He said as he stopped and looked back at Larry.

" You know … The Cube.... Of Rubik?" said Larry who was looking straight at the pharaoh. , " Ahkmenrah didn't want to mess with it either, Wanted to play it safe. You just looked like the next level kind of guy."

"What is this Cube of Rubik?" Said the Kahmunrah Very interested now.

Larry looked puzzled for a moment and I said , " Its a cube that can turn all of your Enemies into dust! Not to be confused with a Rubik's Cube that is different colors and..."

The Pharaoh broke off her sentence and told Larry to show him where the Cube of Rubik was. Larry stood in-front of a large crate as the

pharaoh told him to open it. When Larry did , 8 huge red arms swung out of the crate and began attacking the Egyptians soldiers.

Suddenly Larry and Sophie heard a horn honk , and looked out to see General Custer Riding a motorcycle ( an Indian I think).

" General Custer at your service." Said the man with Blonde hair as he bowed to Sophie and she began to blush.

" Take the wheel son!" Said Custer as he climbed on the bike behind Larry and Sophie Climbed in the Side car.

It wasn't to long before Custer Fell off the bike and was taken prisoner by some Egyptian soldiers. Larry Came to a dead end and hopped off the bike , Sophie Crawled out to stand up next to a Woman with short red hair.

" Whats all the Ruckus Ace?" she said

" A tablet was taken from a museum in New York City , and now it is bringing everything in the Smithsonian Castle Alive! Now , Me and this Man are trying to get the tablet back from a mean old guy." Said Sophie sounding somewhat scared and somewhat excited at the same time.

"So There's a big hoot-en-nanny about?" Said the Woman.

" Yep , and I think its going to be a wonderful night!" I said Smiling.

" I Like you. The Names Amelia Earhart." said the Woman extending her hand to give a shake.

" Wow! The Amelia Earhart! The First woman to Cross the Atlantic?! Wow! Sorry , I'm Sophie Kingston , Nothing Special I'm afraid." I said as i shook Amelia's hand.

" Who's the cute Shrub-Dub?"Asked Amelia.

" Oh , That's Larry Daley." I said noticing Amelia looking rather intensely at Larry.

" Wanna meet him?" I asked . But, Amelia was already on her way over.

Sophie noticed Some of Kahmunrah's Soldiers heading towards Larry and Amelia. She Hid behind a crate until everyone had Ran ahead.

" It looks like that was all of his men. Maybe I can sneak back and get the tablet from Kahmunrah." Sophie thought to herself as she quietly and carefully made her way back to where she had first met the pharaoh.

When She Arrived she Noticed a few 'New' Faces and Recognized them Immediately.


End file.
